


love loop

by chedrixx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, fake deep, kim yugyeom really loves bambam, Открытый финал?, Отношения на расстоянии, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Я Перевела Это Вместо Того Чтобы Поспать, ким югём очень любит бэмбэма, я согласна с этим
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chedrixx/pseuds/chedrixx
Summary: Если любовь — это петля, тогда Югём рад обвязать ею Бэмбэма.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 2





	love loop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146546) by [gly13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gly13/pseuds/gly13). 



> привет, я скучаю по югбэмам, пока.

Это продолжается слишком долго, подумал Югём.

Жизнь слишком коротка для пауз, которые они делают между своими встречами, но она не заботится об их отношениях.

Для Югёма, жизнь — те моменты, которые парни проводят вместе. Это период ожидания, отсчёт, после которого он сможет увидеть своего возлюбленного. Жизнь — и университет, и его друзья, и походы в клубы, и просмотр телевизора. Но эта жизнь не включает в себя Бэмбэма.

Жизнь прекрасна. Он любит её потому что всегда был таким типом людей, которые радуются даже посредственности. Хотя, у него особо нет выбора, когда всё посредственно по сравнению с Бэмом.

Бэмбэмова жизнь далека от югёмовой, но они так крепко переплелись, так что Югём не против.

Как он может возражать, когда его номер — это первая вещь, которую набирает таец, когда приземляется? Как он может возражать, когда Канпимук знает, что младший хочет сказать, просто посмотря в глаза? Как Югём может возражать, когда он единственный, кто причастен к тихим признаниям старшего в четыре утра в «Скайпе»?

Как он может быть против, когда Бэмбэм так же сильно влюблён в Югёма, как и Югём в него?

Его жизнь увлекательна.

Он проводит время в одной стране, позируя для фото, подписывая автографы, появляясь на ток-шоу и затем улетает, чтобы повторить всё это заново. Его жизнь непредсказуемая, захватывающая. И Бэм преуспевает в ней.

Таец чувствует адреналин от каждого полученного комментария в «Инстаграме», заряжается на самолётах, будто они являются его собственным домом. Он живёт так, как будто всегда на взлётной полосе и никогда не уклоняется от камер.

Югём нашёл бы это утомительным; Канпимук находит это воодушевляющим.

Бэмбэм сочёл бы югёмову жизнь скучной, но будет слушать его рассказ о том, как он провёл этот день. Будет слушать так, будто это самая интересная вещь, которую старший когда-либо слышал. А у Югёма есть расписание своего парня, которое синхронизировано с его собственным, поэтому он никогда не пропустит свой график, никогда не забудет отправить сообщение с пожеланием удачи.

Он считает, это то, что с тобой делает любовь.

***

В Сеуле идёт дождь.

Идёт дождь, и Югём сидит в кафе, пьёт горячий шоколад, смотря на капли дождя, которые падают на цветные зонты.

В кафе шумно. Люди ждут, пока закончится ливень, и они смогут пойти домой. Его причёска влажная и высыхает медленно. 

Он возится с телефоном некоторое время, затем открывает камеру. Кореец наводит её на окно и замирает на секунду от вида капель, которые текут по стеклу. Делает фотографию и заходит в галерею, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

Красиво.

Уличные фонари и фары машин отражаются в лужах на асфальте. Бэмбэм купил ему этот телефон, так что камера вполне хороша для запечатления красоты дождливого Сеула. Все люди либо смотрят вниз, либо прикрывают своё лицо капюшоном.

Югём рассеяно просматривает фильтры, прежде чем принять решение: фильтр не нужен, фотография насыщенна и без него.

Он открывает чат с Бэмбэмом, собирается прикрепить и послать фото, как телефон вибрирует от уведомления.

 **От: Бэмми <3 [22:39]**  
ты взял зонтик??

Югём хихикает, и звук нового сообщения заглушает шум вокруг него. Бэм прислал слишком много эмоджи зонтиков.

Он отправляет ему свою фотографию, а затем фотографию горячего шоколада. Маршмеллоу раздуваются и утопают во взбитых сливках, но Югём не замечает этого, так как не отрывается от своего телефона.

 **От: Бэмми <3 [22:41]**  
идиот  
**От: Бэмми <3 [22:41]**  
не заболей :(((

Югём снова хихикает, представляя, как парень обижается на него.

 **От: Бэмми <3 [22:43]**  
дождь выглядит красивенько  
в Лос-Анджелесе сейчас солнечно

***

Реальность субъективна. Она проникает и выходит из рамок возможного с пугающей скоростью. Яркие цвета, которые не соответствуют с обыденностью повседневной жизни, и мечты, которые слишком реальны чтобы не сбыться. 

Реальность — это расплывчатое определение того, что мы уже знаем. А мечты — это мутное значение того, чего мы хотели бы знать.

Трудно опредилить на какой путь ты ступил, когда одиночество и любовь становятся единым. Но у круга нет правильной дороги. Однако, у него есть центр. И, возможно, это даже лучше.

Реальность — это Бэмбэм, находящийся в миллионах милях от него, но ещё реальность — это Бэмбэм, который рядом с ним несмотря ни на что. Мечты — это видеть своего парня в реальной жизни, а не на экране телефона, но также мечты — это Канпимук, который является самой популярной звездой, чьё имя у всех на слуху.

Люди говорят, что мечты безрассудны для открытого ума, но Югём не согласен с этим.

Мечты так же реальны, как и звёзды на небе, так же обманчивы, но, тем не менее, реальны.

В некотором смысле, Бэм — это мечта. И смысл этот в том, что, хоть Югём и знает о нём всё, он никогда не мог надеяться по-настоящему понять его. Ибо Бэмбэм отличается от Югёма во всех очевидных вещах.

Там, где кореец закрыт и замкнут от людей, таец громок и энергичен. Там, где Югём спотыкается о свои слова и тщательно обдумывает их, прежде чем сказать, Бэмбэм говорит всё что приходит на ум и не жалеет об этом.

И, может быть, есть кое-что поэтичное, что можно рассказать об этом балансе, но Югём не слишком много думает об этом. Они подходят друг другу. Идеально. Возможно, он не понимает каким образом, но ему и не нужно понимать.

Бэмбэм — это мечта, но он так прочно засел в югёмовой реальности. Может быть, здесь есть что сказать, чтобы сдаться незнанию и не гоняться за знаниями. Он загадка, но такой знакомый, он беспорядок идеально сбалансированных противоречий, каждая часть его личности кажется полной противоположностью. Он — мечта и, слава Богу, реальность.

***

Девять утра, а Югём только шесть часов назад лёг спать, но сейчас он просыпается, включает свой ноутбук и зевает. Он открывает бэмбэмово письмо и кликает на ссылку, которая была в нём. Его переносят на сайт с ярким логотипом на верху странице, и видео отображает слова: « _Трансляция начнётся через несколько минут_ ».

Комментарии летят со скоростью света в чате, но Югём, ещё не до конца проснувшийся, не думает, что способен обработать свой родной язык, а уж тем более разобрать слова на экране.

Он проверяет новостную ленту «Твиттера» и видит, что фанаты любят прифотошапливать лицо его возлюбленного на лица исторических героев, от чего Югём не может сдержать улыбку.

Канпимук покрасил волосы день назад, давно хотел, но всё же решил держать это в секрете от фанатов до сегодня. На всех фото он прикрывает свою причёску капюшоном худи и бейсбольной кепкой, а на его глазах нанесены тени светло-золотового цвета.

Бэмбэм прислал ему фотографию своих волос в салоне, как только стилисты покрасили его.

Когда фотография сделана под прямым углом, Югём может разглядеть серебренную звезду, которая свисает с его уха. Это оправдывает другую маленькую югёмову улыбку, которая появляется у него, смотря на это фото. Его пальцы автоматически поднимаются к собственной серёжке, чтобы поиграть с ней.

Потрескивающие голоса прерывают тишину в его комнате и выводят Югёма из размышлений, после чего он блокирует свой телефон и бросает его на кровать.

Видео воспроизводится в низком качестве, и кореец видит американского репортёра, освещающего красную дорожку.

Он роется в одеяле, находит телефон и быстро посылает сообщение.

 **Кому: Бэмми <3 [09:07]**  
не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя <33

Бэм прочитывает его, но не отвечает, что вполне нормально, Югём и не надеялся на ответ. Он ухмыляется экрану, и его вдруг охватывает чувство опасения, будто смотрит на Бэмбэма лично, в реальности, а не через экран ноутбука.

Даже пиксельный и зависающий Бэмбэм прекрасен.

Его белые волосы зачёсаны назад, подальше от лица. Новый чёрный костюм от «Шанель» подчёркивает его пропорции и делает его ноги длиннее обычного. На талии пояс с блестящей пряжкой, и Югём вдруг испытывает желание обвить руками эту талию. Макияж у него светлый, по крайней мере, по меркам Бэмбэма, и от этого его лицо выглядит угловатым и острым.

Он великолепный. Совсем отличается от того парня, что прислал ему селфи.

Югёма охватывает гордость, но через несколько мгновений она превращается в нечто уродливое, потому что какая-то неизвестная женщина взяла Бэма под руку.

— Это просто ради имиджа, только для рекламы, — монотонно проговаривает он. — Она не заинтересована в нём, так же как и он в ней. Это всё для камер, — но ревность тяжело контролировать, особенно когда он не видел своего парня в жизни очень долгое время, а СМИ вечно пытаются навязать публике гетеронормативный роман для образа Бэмбэма, независимо от того, идёт ли речь о его отношениях между каждой женщиной, на которую он посмотрит, или о его сексуальной ориентации. Хотя они достойны объяснений по этому поводу. Но предпринимают попытки унизительной феминизации, это раздражает. Бэмбэм не заслуживает этого.

Но когда старший улыбнулся, повернулся в камеру и начал отвечать на вопросы интервьюера, Югём отвлёкся. Все его заботы забыты, потому что любить его действительно так легко. 

***

Люди много говорят о том, что любовь может причинять боль, но Югём не мог понять это. Когда он был младше, неуверенней в себе, то боялся, что его любовь к тайцу недостаточно искренняя, потому что она не соответствовала той любви, о которой читал кореец. 

Теперь, он не боится.

Просто не представляет, чтобы любовь к своему парню могла ранить. Дистанция причиняет ему боль, время, проведённое без него, причиняет боль, но любовь никогда.

Любовь к Бэмбэму — это безопасность. Блаженство. Самая далёкая вещь от боли. 

И, конечно, любовь может быть трудной и сложной, но он не думает, что она мучительная. Она исцеляет. Любовь — это то, что заставляет его проживать день за днём. Да, она может заставить его волноваться, но также делает его счастливым и легкомысленным, а волнения не ранят, когда исходят из любви. 

Или, может быть, это из-за Бэмбэма. Он беззаботно относится ко всему, так что Югём не удивился бы, если бы его парень заразил бы своей безразличностью.

***

Сегодня не хороший день.

По неизвестным причинам, он просто проснулся в плохом настроении. Всё было в порядке, пока его настроение не началось распространяться на вещи вокруг него. 

Югём облажался с хореографией в танцевальном клубе, и его профессор накричал на него. Это один из таких дней, когда вся его жизнь держится на каждой из его конечностей, из-за чего ему трудно даже улыбнуться. Но Югём гордится тем, что всё равно остаётся позитивным и пытается ходить с фальшивой улыбкой весь день, чтобы не втягивать своих друзей в проблемы. 

Они берут небольшой перерыв, Чонгук фотографирует их, вспотевших, но улыбающихся, рухнувшихся на пол в студии, и публикует снимок в «Snapchat».

Пятнадцать минут спустя, телефон Югёма звенит в его сумке, так что он просит своих одногруппников подать ему её, и они бросают сумку на живот. 

**От: Бэмми <3 [17:23]**  
ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, гёми? :*

Ну конечно, он узнал, подумал Югём. Он узнал, лишь посмотрев на одно единственное фото, которое увидел всего на секунду, листая ленту. Если бы кто-то смог это сделать, то это был бы Бэмбэм.

— Кто это? — спрашивает один из товарищей Югёма, кто-то начинает хихикать, но младший не обращает на это внимание, и его улыбка продолжает расти.

— А как ты думаешь? Его соулмейт, конечно же.

Югём снова улыбается, но уже в мыслях. Эта шутка, которую понял бы лишь один человек.

***

Родственные души — это своеобразное понятие. Идея такова, что Боги или Вселенная очень сильно беспокоятся о каждом человеке, так что назначают ему партнёра. Мысль в том, что ты не полноценная личность без кого-то ещё. Это странно.

Он смеётся с этой идеи. Потому что миф про соулмейтов просто миф. Он смеётся ещё больше, когда люди называют его и Бэмбэма соулмейтами, потому что они таковыми не являются.

То, что между ним и Бэмбэмом — не судьба; это нечто большее. Не предназначение; это сильнее. 

Такая вещь называется любовью.

И они не должники каких-то Богов и Вселенной.

***

Бэмбэма очень редко застанешь в Корее. Его работа включает в себя путешествовать по всему миру, но он нечасто бывает в этой стране. Некоторая часть Югёма немного зла и обижена, потому что Корея — это место, где Канпимук начинал свою карьеру.

Жизнь Югёма в Корее всегда неизменна. Она существует лишь в его доме и университете, и он выходит куда-то ещё лишь на каникулах. Только если не найдёт подработку.

Бэмбэм в Корее всего на полчаса, у него пересадочный рейс в Киото. Он будет так близко, максимум два часа езды, но даже тогда Югём не сможет увидеть его. Не когда у него экзамен через полтора часа после приземления Бэма. Он хотел увидеть его, хотел послать этот чёртов экзамен и насладиться моментами, которые сможет провести в объятьях, но таец сказал ему не делать этого. Бэмбэм сказал ему ставить образование на первое место.

***

Любовь прекрасна, не вся, но их любовь — это петля. Бесконечный круг. Неповторимость.

Он не может вспомнить начало и не может постичь конца. Любить Бэмбэма так естественно, это ещё одна стихия, созданная природой, что-то решённое при рождении. Когда в жизни всё неопределённо, случайно и переменно, любовь к Бэмбэму постоянна. 

Любить Бэмбэма экспоненциально — это обозначение не пересекает черту, означающую его «начало», и нет источника, из которого оно исходит. Оно просто существует целиком. Расширяется и расширяется, увеличивается и растёт, и у него нет границ. 

Если любовь — это петля, тогда Югём рад быть заключённым в ловушке этого цикла. Если любовь — это петля, тогда Югём счастлив бродить по кругу, если это значит, что он сможет продолжать любить Бэма.

Если любовь — это петля, тогда Югём рад обвязать ею Бэмбэма.

***

Но Югём эгоистичен. У него есть желания и прихоти, и его любовь к Бэмбэму побеждает все разумные мысли и экзамены. И уже довольно скоро он садится в машину и мчится через транспорт, что встречается ему на пути.

Кореец добирается до аэропорта и глядит на табло с расписание, которое говорит ему, что старший ещё в Сеуле. Но его график неизвестен, поэтому он мог уже улететь.

Паника охватывает Югёма, и он волнуется, что весь его путь был напрасным, но затем слышит крики, и на его лице начинает расползаться детская улыбка. Они звучат далеко, но не зря же у него длинные ноги. 

Его ступни отталкиваются от земли со слишком большой силой, когда прорывается через аэропорт. Густая кровь пульсирует в его жилах. Он гонится за звуками, как сумасшедший, и это воодушевляет, потому что знает, кто ждёт его в конце.

Потому что любовь — это петля, и Югём всегда будет возвращаться к Бэмбэму.

Младший видит толпу. Видит телефоны и телохранителей и знает, что сейчас **он** ближе, чем был за все эти месяцы, когда они не виделись. И затем, Югём бежит, бежит, бежит, и сожаление не перекрывает его разум ни на секунду.

***

Любовь, а особенно любовь к кому-то, как к Бэмбэму, — во многом похожа на свободное падение. Погружение в темноту, которая продолжается, продолжается, продолжается. У неё нет дна; это не яма. Это просто погружение в темноту.

Но мрак вовсе не страшен. Он тёплый. И после вечности, которая ощущается как мгновение, чернота заменяется на что-то яркое. Например, на гармонию розовых оттенков, как волосы Бэма, когда они только встретились, или, на красные тона, как его любимый цвет теней, или, на голубые элементы, как контактные линзы, которые постоянно надевает старший. Потому что любовь, особенно любовь к Бэмбэму, — это всё, но в то же время, ощущается как ничего. Это толчок в падение, но также Югём не хочет быть спасённым. Он наслаждается падением, каким бы долгим или коротким оно бы не было. Он очарован всем, что встречается ему на пути, и ему хочется, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.

Ему не нужно понимать это, чтобы любить.

***

Он пробивается сквозь толпу, его рост позволяет возвыситься над всеми. 

Когда он, наконец-то, видит Бэмбэма, видит его нижнюю часть лица, скрытую за маской, его веки, покрытые красными тенями, крики вокруг него стихают, и Югём наполняется теплом, столь знакомым ему. Оно сжимает его сердце хваткой и отказывается отпускать, но кореец и не хочет этого. 

Потому что это он. После нескольких месяцев разлуки, это Бэм.

И Югём в приступе глупости, потому что любовь делает тебя таким, а любовь к Бэмбэму делает таким ещё больше. Он бросается вперёд. 

Югём обнимает Бэмбэма, и мир встаёт на своё законное место. Югёмовы объятия крепки, он прижимает тайца к своей груди, зная, что они идеально подходят друг другу. Потому что любовь — это свободное падение, петля и неповторимость одновременно, и он никогда не чувствовал, чтобы слова были такими правдивыми, кроме как в этот момент.

Любовь — это дом, и, любовь — это Бэмбэм. Любовь витает в галактике загадок, и Югёму всё равно, если он никогда не сможет понять её, потому что если Бэмбэм рядом, это всё что имеет значение. 

— Югём? — бэмов голос выше обычного. 

— Бэмбэм, — шепчет младший только для него. Всегда только для него.

И пусть это были лишь несколько мгновений, проведённых рядом с Бэмом, они всё равно стоили этого.

Но потом, Бэмбэму пришлось улетать, а Югёму возвращаться в свой университет. Но те несколько минут, которые они провели в объятиях друг друга, свежи в его памяти, запечатлены там. День стал легче, потому что воспоминание о Бэмбэме всё ещё яркое. День легче, потому что он всё ещё чувствует тело тайца, которое обнимал несколько часов назад. 

***

Жизнь продолжается. Она строится на моментах, что Югём и Бэмбэм проводят вместе, но в то же время, она то, что происходит, когда Бэмбэм далеко.

Потому что, если он рядом, нет времени ни на что, кроме любви.


End file.
